Getting What You Want
by bassempire
Summary: Blair finally realizes she wants to be with Chuck once and for all, but is her love for him enough to help him win back what Bart stole? And can Blair convince Chuck after her breakup with Dan that she still loves him. And what about Dan and Serena, can they mend their relationship after his rejection? Can Blair and Lily along with their help, reconcile Chuck and Bart?


Summary: Blair finally realizes she wants to be with Chuck once and for all, but is her love for him enough to help him win back what Bart stole? And can Blair convince Chuck after her breakup with Dan that she still loves him. And what about Dan and Serena, can they mend their relationship after his rejection? Can Blair and Lily along with the help of friends and family, help reconcile Chuck and Bart. Pairings include CB/DS/LB

Disclaimer: I own nothing, all copyrights belong to their respective owners. I write for fun, nothing more.

_A/N: this is a new story I am starting. Don't worry I'm not abandoning Love makes everything simple, I will simply be juggling both stories. A disclaimer here, there is a bit of smut towards the end._

Chuck was uneasy at this moment. He didn't know why he thought things would be different with his father, they never really would be. Just moments before he thought he was going to be his business partner and work together to run his company. But he had turned the tables, his father not only took away his role as CEO, but completely kicked him out of the company.

He should have known better than to trust his father, Bart only cared about his career. His career was more important to him than his own son. That fact had been proven in this very moment. He wanted and hoped for better from Bart upon his return. But he was kidding himself if he believed that was possible with his father. He wanted and needed to know why his father would do this to him now, and that is exactly what he intended to do.

Bart strode up to the rooftop of the Empire as if he had just won the lottery and Chuck had meant nothing to him. Everything that he had built on his own at the helm of Bass Industries was taken from him, with the exception of the Empire. But the Hotel wasn't even worth it, truth to be told. The Hotel had cost him the love of his life. He lost Blair to Dan Humphrey, someone he did not deem worthy of his attention.

"Well I think that went well," Bart bragged as he walked closer to his son with his hands in his pockets. "So what did you want to see me about?"

"What happened to us being partners?" he asked, getting straight to the point. He told the press about them being partners, and thought Bart wanted the same. Bart didn't want to be partners with his son, he only wanted his company back and nothing more.

"You said partners," Bart barked back getting to the point, "I said nothing and did what was best for my company."

Chuck looked at his father with anger consuming him. Bass Industries wouldn't have survived if it wasn't for Chuck, and Bart didn't even acknowledge or appreciate that, "The only reason this company still exists is because I saved it."

"Saved it?" Bart questioned with a menacing tone in his voice, "Is that what you call it? The company wouldn't need saving if it wasn't for you," Bart snarled the company wouldn't need saving in the first place," Bart snarled as he moved closer to Chuck and added," Is that what you call Pining after Blair Waldorf? Or when you traded her for a Hotel deed, is that what you call running all the way to Europe and let everything fall apart in the process? What about when you almost bankrupted yourself to end her marriage?" Bart listed with venom in his voice, "I thought you had grown out of such foolish behavior, but clearly I was mistaken. You proved that when you took the engagement ring."

Chuck was about to lose his temper with his father, Bart hadn't been in his life for the last three years, and he has the audacity to Judge him? As far as Chuck was concerned Bart lost that right. He faked his death and disappeared for a prolonged amount of time and he judges him? Chuck did nothing but thrive at running Bass Industries.

He saved the company from being bankrupted from his Uncle Jack, from Russell Thorpe selling it to the highest bidder and cheapening the brand. Leave it to Bart to find something with the company to blame on Chuck, rather than the good he did for Bass Industries.

It was true that the biggest mistakes he made where with Blair, mistakes that he deeply regretted. Those mistakes had never affected his performance at Bass Industries, if anything it affected his relationship with Blair that he wished he could take back, but knew he couldn't. As a result she chose Dan over him. He knew he still loved Blair, and always would. He had made some heartbreaking mistakes that he knew couldn't be undone for his father's legacy, and it had cost him true happiness with the love of his life.

"You gave me it," he pointed out matter-of-factly, "you encouraged me to win her back."

"It was a test," he declared as if he had to spell it out for Chuck. "To see if you were ready to be a Bass, to see if you were ready to do the things you need to be a great man, and you failed."

"Failed?" he questioned in disbelief. He was tired of Bart's endless tests, he just wanted his father's love and approval, was that so much to ask for? "I brought you out of hiding, I took down your enemy, I built this Empire."

"No, no, no, the most you have used my money for is to redecorate. You used my money to purchase a mediocre Hotel, I expected more from you Charles," he told Chuck with seeping amounts of disappointment in his voice, "Bass Industries is to be run by a man, not a boy. You've never really grown up, maybe now you can start," he snarled as he walked away leaving Chuck alone to think about his father's harsh words.

Chuck decided that after today he was no longer interested in gaining his father's approval. He tried that approach all of his life and it got him nowhere, it only got him to criticize him at every chance he got. Maybe the key was to defeat him and built his own future away from Bart's shadow and start his own Empire. In order to do that he had to know what he had been up to these last three years.

Moments later he just stood at the rooftop of the Empire Hotel lost in his own thoughts. Chuck felt like such a failure, he never felt so defeated in his life before. His father had never made him feel this way before, like nothing he ever did mattered.

Just as Chuck was drowning in his own thoughts, Blair was approaching him. She walked up to him, "I'm sorry," she said to him in understanding. She had witnessed the whole confrontation, and knew what it was like to what your parent's approval, but not get it.

"I don't need your pity," he snapped harshly. The last thing he wanted was her feeling sorry for him. He got himself into this mess, and now it was up to him to fix it without any distractions.

"I didn't come here because I pity you," she reassured him, "I came here because it was time I was honest with you."

She has been in denial for a long time, tried to act like she wasn't in love with Chuck anymore, when clearly she was, and always would be. She then turned to someone who shouldn't have been anything more than a friend. Sure Dan had been a great friend to her, but she wasn't in love with him, not the way he clearly was for her. What she felt for Dan was the equitant of what she felt for Serena – friendship, and it should have remained that way.

It was now time she stopped running away from what she felt towards Chuck. She owed it to herself, as well as the man she truly loved. For once he deserved that from her and is exactly what she's going to do she decided. She loved Chuck him more than anyone else she had ever been with. She just hoped it wasn't too late to prove this fact to him, and that he would be able to see the love she still had for him.

"I love you, I am in love with you. I have tried to run from it, to kill it. But I can't, and I don't want to anymore," she assured him, hoping she wasn't too late to get her happy ending with Chuck. She wanted Chuck and no one else. She made a mistake choosing Dan, one she was hoping they could overcome and become stronger than as a result.

"So, what's your point?" he questioned harshly, just wanting to forget about everything.

"So now we can be together, isn't that what you want?" she asked, hoping that they could be given another chance at happiness.

"It was, before I lost everything," he declared. 24 hours ago he at least still had a company to run, even if he had lost the love of his life. But now he truly lost everything.

Blair sighed in response, was Bass Industries really the most important thing to him, more important than her? She knew she messed up in giving up on them, but she had to show him there was more to him than just running his father's company. "Bass Industries isn't everything," she tried to plead to him, "I'm going to take over my mother's company, and that can be our future."

Blair spent her whole life trying to gain her mother's approval, she never thought she would trust her to run Waldorf Designs. Blair wasn't much of a designer herself, but she knew she would have what it takes to run the company from an administrative point. Her future depended on it, and she couldn't let Eleanor Waldorf down. 2 years ago, she had told Chuck she wanted to be Blair Waldorf before Chuck Bass's girlfriend, and now she had finally achieved that.

Now it was Chuck's turn to become Chuck Bass before becoming Mr. Blair Waldorf, she thought to herself, knowing how hard Chuck had worked to get where he is now. She knew Chuck would do everything in his power to regain control of Bass Industries. She had to show him that if they stuck together they would win.

"The only reason Waldorf Designs even has a future, is because I gave mine up for it," he quickly reminded her. Remembering how he had paid her dowry to free her from her marriage to the Grimaldi's. "I do love you, but no matter how much I try to convince myself, I just don't know if it's enough anymore."

"What are you saying?" she asked, wondering what he meant.

"That I need a future, and you bet against me every time. How long would we really last before one of us messed up again?" He asked her, not knowing what kind of future was in store for them after all they have been through.

"Then let me be a part of your future, and show you that I only want you" she pleaded to him once again, hoping he was convinced.

"But is that what you really want? What about Dan Humphrey?" he asked, not knowing where her head was at on the Dan Humphrey front.

"He was a mistake, he was a good friend, and I guess I thought it would be easier. He was safer, because he could never really hurt me," she explained, ", because I am not in love with him, not like I am with you, and always will be," she finished before stepping closer. "I love you Chuck and if we stick together I know we will make a better team.

"But I can't be sure of how long we would really last before one of us hurt the other again, and if that happened I wouldn't be able to live with myself," he explained to her. "Or what if you decide to bet against me again? Just think about it for a while, and decide if that's what you really want. I have to be Chuck Bass, before I can be Mr. Blair Waldorf," he said as he walked away from Blair, to give her some time to think about what she really wanted.

_**XOXO**_

Blair mind was all over the place, just hours ago she had finally admitted the truth to herself – that she was still in love with Chuck, and she meant every word she said to him. She had denied her feelings for Chuck for months, that she had believed it herself. Losing Chuck from her life was a lot harder than she had imagined, something she did not want to go through again. She owed it to Dan to be honest where they stood as a couple, he deserved that. He had been a good friend to her, even if he saw it as something more. She didn't feel the same way towards him. She hoped he would find someone that would love him the same way she loves Chuck.

Dan had been good to her, that much was true. But she was living in a lie, a lie that she convinced herself Chuck didn't have her heart anymore. She also know how much pain that lie had created for Chuck, and knew she had to fix things with him. It was a lie she told herself, so that she could give Dan Humphrey a chance. As much as she loved Chuck, but pretended she didn't then, she knew she had to protect her heart.

Now it was time for the moment of truth with Dan, she owed him a conversation. She had to face reality and be honest about her feelings for once and not run away from it. It had felt good when she was finally able to admit that she still loved Chuck. It took all her will power to be able to tell him, but it was worth it because she knew where her feelings stood with both Dan and Chuck, rather than continue to live in a lie. This time she would follow her heart and take a risk with the man she loved.

She knocked on the Loft door hoping Dan was home so they could have the difficult conversation she knew was bound to happen. Dan slowly opened the door to see who it was, and there stood Blair. The time to tell Dan the truth was here. "Blair, hi," he responded as he saw the worried look on her face "What's wrong?"

Blair wasn't worried about her choice, it was Dan's reaction to her choosing Chuck over him that worried her, "Dan we need to talk," she said, steering the direction of the conversation that was inevitable, she was hoping that he wouldn't be too judgemental towards her.

"Have you finally come to tell me how you feel? So unless that's why you're here, we have nothing to discuss," he hissed back at her in a negative tone that she knew all too well.

"An explanation, I know I owe you that" she responded, ignoring the judgement in his voice.

"An explanation for what? What do you have to explain to me, Blair? You're here, so are you going to tell me you love me or not? Or was there something else you wanted," he said as he started to get angrier. Blair knew how condemnatory Dan could be, she had witnessed it firsthand when he broke up with Serena in their junior year of High School. But she couldn't let that stop her from telling Dan the truth.

"Dan, I'm sorry. But the reason I couldn't tell you I love you," she began to explain to him, knowing where her heart truly lies. Dan was a great friend, so she took advantage of that. With Chuck she felt more vulnerable and exposed, but it was true love and more real than with Dan, and that was something worth fighting for she thought, "Is because I don't feel the same way about you as you do about me. I'm sorry Dan."

"What are you talking about Blair?" he questioned, clearly he wasn't getting the message Blair was trying to deliver, "We were together for months, how could you say you don't love me if we were together all that time?"

"I thought you were what I needed," she tried to explain, knowing Dan would put her on a pedestal for it, "You were a great friend Dan, but that's all I feel for you. I only see you as a friend, not a boyfriend."

"So you used me?" he snapped back harshly

"You were what I needed," she responded as she stepped closer to him, "I thought over time I could feel something for you, but I don't. And I don't think I'm able to," she explained as she was hoping this conversation would end soon. She knew what Dan was like when it came to Chuck.

"This is about Chuck isn't it?" he quickly changed the subject. Blair knew that Dan would bring Chuck into it, but this was about her and her feelings, not about Dan or Chuck she told herself.

"Look, Dan. I know what you must be thinking," she tried to explain, but she couldn't find the right words. "This is about us, and yes it's true I am still in love with Chuck Bass, I am doing this for me. I am following my heart this time. And my heart is telling me you're not the one," she admitted to him, knowing what his reaction would be.

"Oh, but Chuck is? Blair, are you really going to choose him? The same guy who chose a Hotel over you, over someone who loved you unconditionally, and wanted to be with you every day," he pointed out with judgment in his tone. Blair just wanted this to end, she knew he would bring Chuck into it that he would criticize her for wanting to be with him.

While she understood where Dan came from, he truly had grown into the kind of person she wanted to be with. Chuck wasn't like the way he used to be, and she didn't know why Dan was still holding a grudge against him. Especially since he was briefly friends with Chuck. She just hoped that Chuck could forgive her in time that is what mattered to her

It wasn't like Dan hadn't made any mistakes with Blair either. Dan always thought he was better then everyone on the Upper East Side, just because he was from Brooklyn and didn't come from a family with enormous wealth. He disapproved of them for it.

All she knew was that one day she wanted to marry Chuck, and spend the rest of her life with him, and she wouldn't want it any other way. She had to prove to Chuck that she's in it to win it with him. She knew she had to get out of the loft, before she said something to Dan she regretted.

"It has nothing to do with him, it has to do with us," she admitted, not wanting things to escalate any further from Dan's response, "Goodbye Dan," she said as she walked away.

_**XOXO**_

Lily had finally come to a decision of who she wanted to be with. Rufus had no interest in making things work until he saw it as a competition with Bart Bass, who she now believed wanted to work on their relationship. Three years ago she was on the verge of ending her marriage to Bart, due to him spying on her and her family. But now she was willing to give him another chance, and she knew that is what she truly wanted. She thought these last three years have changed him.

But first she needed to end her marriage to Rufus Humphrey. She had annulment papers drawn up, she decided it would be easier to do an annulment rather than a messy divorce. All that was needed was his signature. Rufus had become distant with her after the Ivy Dickens fiasco. She had conned Lily's family into hundreds of millions of dollars, yet Rufus still sided with her. A part of her would always love Rufus, but she had to face the facts, Rufus would never truly accept her for who she is.

Moments later she heard the elevator doors chime signaling Rufus's appearance. She needed to tell Rufus in person she planned to annul the marriage. "Rufus, thanks for coming," she greeted.

"Is everything all right, Lil," he asked, not understanding why Lily had asked him to meet her. He hoped it was to tell him that she was going to cut Bart out of her life.

"Rufus, this marriage isn't working," she informs him as she hands him the annulment papers.

"He's manipulating you to choose him," he snaps, "can't you see that Lil."

"What I see is a man who is trying to change, and who wants to make things work. Unlike you who had no interest to work on this marriage until you saw it as a competition with him," she said as she continued to hand him the papers to sign.

"Is this what you really want," Rufus asked as he looked at Lily with concern.

"I can only have one marriage," she stated, "And this just isn't one anymore."

As Rufus took the papers from Lily and walked away, "You okay?" Bart asked supportively as he appeared from behind her, "that didn't look too easy," he pointed out.

"Well it's a lot easier knowing how supportive you've been," she added before pulling him in for a kiss. It was true, Bart had been really supportive since his return. She just hoped Bart would try and rebuild his relationship with his son.

"We both have a lot of making up to do," he stated matter-of-factly. "But I look forward to continuing the process this summer in the Hamptons."

Lily knew they had a lot of issues to work through, ever since Bart kept Dossiers on her and her children, she had wanted nothing to do with him. Having a Dossier on her was one thing, but to have it on her children was a whole other altogether. Lily had felt so betrayed back then, which had then been replaced by guilt over his death. She felt guilty for wanting to her marriage to Bart and move on with Rufus. But as it turned out, Rufus wasn't who she thought he was.

Rufus had a habit of seeing the best in people, even if they couldn't be trusted – such as Ivy Dickens. Who after conning Lily's family into hundreds of millions of dollars had gotten Cece to give Ivy her inheritance. She still couldn't get over the fact that Rufus tried to play peacekeeper with Ivy. Ivy was nothing more than a pretender, she made Lily believe she was her family, when she wasn't. How could she have been so foolish to trust Carol? But the fact that Rufus trusted Ivy. Is why their relationship had gone south.

Lily knew that Bart still had to work things out with Chuck. She also acknowledged that he was making an effort to fix their marriage, and she knew she could only take it one step at a time. She understood that she would need to talk to Bart about Chuck soon if they were to mend their relationship.

"Bart?" she probed, preparing the direction this conversation would take. She wouldn't stand by and watch Chuck be kicked out of the family, "We need to talk."

"About?" he probed, wondering what was on Lily's mind.

"I think you know," she was quick to point out, "We need to talk about Chuck."

"I have nothing to say about Chuck," he brushed off, wanting to talk about anything, but his son.

Lily was starting to get frustrated with this conversation. She wanted Bart to support Chuck and his decisions as she did. Chuck had made mistakes that much she knew. She also knew how much he had grown in the last year, he had gone to therapy to atone for his misdeeds, he was willing to give up his own happiness to make Blair happy, yet Bart still saw it as a weakness.

She wish she knew how to get Bart to see how much Chuck had changed in the course of the last year. He was no longer the same boy Bart knew from three years ago. He no longer cared about partying excessively, or hooking up with loose women. He only wanted Blair to be happy, and that is why she couldn't understand why Bart had kicked Chuck out of his company.

It wasn't a weakness for Chuck to be in love in her mind, in fact if anything it had made him stronger. Blair had been responsible for Chuck's evolution, she just wished she could get Bart to understand that. But she had to try everything to get Bart to see the light.

"Fine, then just listen," she demanded point blank, hoping she would be able to get through to Bart Bass. "I know you don't approve of Blair, but she is the best thing that ever happened to him. Yes he made mistakes, but he also has evolved because of that love."

"He needs to stop pining over her," he stated firmly, "she has done nothing but toy with him. When that happens I will consider allowing him into my company."

Lily knew it wasn't going to be easy to get through to Bart, but she had to try, no matter what it took. She wanted Chuck to have a father that actually put Chuck before his career. She wanted to reunite them, and she knew it wasn't going to be easy.

_**XOXO**_

Dan didn't know what he was thinking dating Blair Waldorf, he should have known she would never get over Chuck Bass, and that it would end in disaster. He hoped things would be different with them, that they stood a chance against the great Chuck Bass. But he was blinded by the feelings he had developed for Blair, that he couldn't see the truth. Blair would always want Chuck that much he knew for sure. He just wish he could have seen it sooner. She was not capable of loving anyone the same way she loved Chuck.

He knew he was still in love with Serena, however they had such a complicated history, and it had never really worked for them in the past that he thought they wouldn't stand a chance. He thought they wouldn't stand a chance of making it work, that they would crash and burn like all the other times they had been together, and had been afraid to give them another chance. Not to mention his growing feelings for Blair had gotten in the way. He was in love with both Serena and Blair, and that had made the decision complicated for him.

He knew his decision to date Blair had hurt Serena, but he truly thought that Blair had let go of Chuck, and that they would work out. He knew that he still did have feelings for Serena that he probably always would. He also understood that it wouldn't be easy to win her back, but he knew he had to try. He acknowledged that he should have chosen her the first time, and the fact that he didn't had been an error.

He knew now that had only wanted Serena, and that she would be the only one he had eyes for. He acknowledged that he would have to take things one step at a time if he was to gain her trust again, even if that meant for the time being to just earn back her friendship. After everything that had happened, he didn't know what he could even say to her to mend their relationship. He rejected her when she had uttered those three words to him like they meant nothing to him at all. He acknowledged that he had to gain her trust again, so he dialed Serena's number.

"Hello," she answered.

"Serena, hey. I…I...was hoping we could talk about things, could you meet me at the loft?" he finally managed to say nervously, he knew it was going to be a bumpy road ahead for them, but if it lead to them finally being together than it would be worth it.

"I can be there in half an hour," she assured him.

With a half Hour Serena had arrived, just like she promised. She arrived to see Dan moping around the loft, she knew that Dan and Blair must have broken up. She knew how hard it was to watch the one you loved, love someone else. She experienced it first hand with Dan and Blair, however it seemed to be one sided with Dan. She knew that Blair would always love Chuck.

"Dan," she began as she stepped closer to Dan and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Is everything alright, are you okay?" she asked sincerely. Even though Dan had broken her heart, she still cared about him and did not want to see him hurt.

"Ask me again in a week or so," he responded rather harshly. "I just thought things would be different with her, you know?"

"I know you want to believe that Dan," she began as they sat down at the loft, "But Blair has always loved Chuck, I mean you had to know that right?"

"I know that know. I guess I just thought things would be different with her, but I was deluded to believe that," he began as he sat down next to Serena. "I thought things would be different with us, and I gave up on our love to achieve that."

Serena gasped at his response, was he trying to say saying he still loved her? that he wanted them to start over and have another chance, that he never stopped loving her? She honestly didn't know how to respond to that. "What are you saying Dan?" she asked in response, she needed to know that Dan felt the same way about her, that she feels for him.

"What I'm saying is that I should have told you I loved you when you said those words to me after the wedding, that I was a fool for not saying them back," he responded as he took his hands to hers, "I'm saying I still love you and that I never stopped loving you."

"Dan," she started to hesitate, "Don't you think we're moving on a little too fast if we get back together? Not to mention I am not sure where we stand after what happened between you and Blair," she was quick to point out.

"I know Serena," he conceded. He knew how much dating Blair had hurt Serena, but he also knew he had to make fix things with Serena. "I thought Blair and I could work, but I was wrong. She is always going to love Chuck."

"Are you really that surprised about it Dan," she asked him as if it was the most obvious question in the world, "She's always loved Chuck and that's never going to change."

"I know that now, I thought things would be different with us. But Serena, I realized something from this mess, that I only want you, that you're the one for me."

"Dan," she began as she ran a hand through her hair, "I just can't right now, and I need time."

"I know," he was quick to add, "That's why I suggest we try and be friends for now and see where this goes."

"I can get on board with that," she finally managed to agree.

Dan smiled in response, he knew he couldn't just rush into things, and that he needed to take things slow if he was too mend their relationship. He hoped if they took things slow that she could forgive him and the thought of that made him smile.

_**XOXO**_

Chuck knew the one person who would be just as motivated to help him in his battle against his father was his Uncle Jack Bass. The one person he had trusted the least in the past. He knew Jack would be willing to help him when it came to his older brother. Bart was the one person Jack hated more than Chuck. Not to mention Jack and Chuck had been building a relationship in the last year. That is why he asked for his Uncle's help in his war against Bart. No one did resource management better than a vengeful Jack Bass.

Jack Bass was a mastermind when it came to revenge, when it came to a vendetta no one was more vindictive and demeaning than Jack Bass, well other than Chuck and Blair themselves of course.

Much like Chuck himself Jack had changed so much in the last year, he had helped save Chuck's life after his accident, and if it wasn't for him Chuck probably wouldn't be alive. Now he was helping Chuck regain his rightful position at Bass Industries. In exchange Chuck agreed to give him an executive level position in Bass Industries – as his COO and second-in-command. He knew it was a lot of responsibility and power to give to his uncle, but it was what was necessary to defeat his father and regain what was taken from him.

Chuck had worked so hurt during his reign as CEO of his father's company. He had allowed the company to turn a decent profit, and even though he got on the wrong foot with the Board of Director's when he was first given control the Board had started to trust his leadership. Just to have all that taken away, as if none of his work had mattered. Bart never fully trusted him at the helm of his company, not completely at least. That's why he had put in a morality clause in his contract. Bart never gave anything of his to someone else, without there being a caveat. The only reason he was beginning to think he even got control of Bass Industries in the first place was because it was either him or Jack. And he trusted Jack even less with his legacy.

Chuck called Jack to his Hotel Suite to discuss a plan of action, he needed a good solid plan to beat Bart, and he knew Jack was the right ally to have in a battle against Bart. Chuck had his share of allies and enemies, but having a former enemy as your ally could go a long way, especially when you have a common goal. As Chuck once said, a shared enemy makes for unlikely friends.

Jack entered Chuck's suite at the Empire Hotel, he grabbed himself a glass of scotch. "Nephew, to what do I owe this pleasure," he asked him as he took a sip of his scotch.

"We have an enemy in common," he pointed out as if he had to spell it out for him. "I thought we could join forces.

"And what's in it for me?" he asked smugly

Of course there had to be something in it for Jack he thought to himself, Jack never did anything without a price tag being attached. There always came a price with Jack. And most of the time it had involved Blair, and Chuck was a changed person in this last year, so there was no way he was willing to offer that to jack this time. Somehow he didn't think Jack would persuade Chuck into that this time, if he wanted to destroy Chuck like in the past he wouldn't have helped save his life. He only hoped that a position at Bass Industries would be enough to persuade him. "I'll give you an executive position at Bass Industries and a seat on the Board," he offered, hoping it would be enough to get Jack on board.

"And why would I help you, Nephew. Just because I saved your life twice doesn't mean I will join forces with you," he firmly stated as a smug smile formed on his face, "unless there's something in it for me of course," he was quick to add. When making a deal with Jack it always came with strings attached.

"I can help you…help us regain control of Bass Industries and take down Bart once and for all," he added, hoping it would be enough to Persuade Jack. If giving him a position in Bass Industries wasn't enough to persuade him, then maybe taking down Bart once and for all would be. "I know you want to take down Bart as badly as I do."

"You know me well, Nephew," he said with a smirk. "I'll help you for a 20% stake in the company, a position on the Board, and a place to stay in New York once we beat Bart."

"Done," he said as he shook his Uncle's hand. It felt weird shaking his Uncle's hand, this was the same Uncle who had spent the last few years trying to cause his destruction. He knew he had no choice but to trust him, no one else had the resources and motivation to take down Bart Bass. Except for maybe Blair, but he just couldn't. It always ended in disaster every time they got back together.

"In order to regain Bass Industries, we will need the financial means to do it," Jack pointed out. "With my ability to count cards and your ability to read people we should be able to win back enough money to get into the one game that can really help us take him down. What do you say Nephew, are you up for a trip to Monte Carlo?"

"If it means taking down Bart, then I am up for anything," he said point-blankly. But if he was being truthful with himself, it was going to be weird being in Monte Carlo. Right in the back woods of the Royal Family of Monaco, where Blair's ex-husband was.

Just as Jack and Chuck where formulating there plan they heard the elevator ding and it was none other than Blair Waldorf herself. "Hello, beautiful," Jack responded, "I'll just be in the other room. I figure you guys need to have some time alone."

Chuck was shocked at that response, his uncle was known for many things, but peacemaker wasn't one of them. He walked up to Blair before responding. "Blair? I think we still need more time to figure things out," he responded. He had a feeling he knew why Blair had come, and he just wasn't ready to get back together with Blair. He needed more time after everything that happened in this last year.

"You mean you do, I know what I want Chuck," she was quick to point out.

She was right Chuck thought to himself, truth of the matter was that he needed to figure out where they stood in their relationship. Chuck had truly lost everything now, and Bart blamed the way he ran Bass Industries on Blair even though he knew she wasn't to fault. But he needed time on his own to figure things out and to regain control of his Empire he had built in Bart's absence, and he knew he couldn't do that if he was distracted by the love of his life.

Blair would always be a distraction to him that much he knew. She always brought out his more vulnerable side, and if he had even a moment of weakness he knew that Bart could use it to his advantage. He figured the best thing was for them to go their separate ways for a while.

"Why are you here Blair?" he snarled, getting straight to the point. He didn't have time for any games, or distractions. He had a mission at hand, and he had to focus his energy on that.

"Your Uncle called me," she informed him, "He figured we needed to talk. Chuck I meant what I said at the rooftop, I love you. Always have, always will."

"Blair," he began as he tried to find the right words. "I will always love you too, but I just don't know if it is enough anymore. Something always seems to go wrong, and it causes you to bet against me. Even when I made an effort to change."

As much as Chuck wanted to get back together with Blair, if they tried again and they failed to make it work, he wasn't sure their relationship could survive the heartbreak. Chuck's heart wouldn't be able to take it if he lost her for good. He had finally become the person she wanted him to be, but was it enough Chuck wondered.

After the car crash she spent the whole month following the accident avoiding him, and acting like he didn't exist, or the words she said to him in the car didn't matter. He never even got an explanation from him until before she married Louis. When Louis had found out about Blair's feelings for Chuck, he had turned against her, and it had become a nightmare for Blair. And Chuck had stepped in to end her marriage, even though she had decided to be with Dan. But he only wanted her happiness, and he would do it again for her to be happy.

She told Chuck she didn't love him anymore and those words continued to echo into his brain, and they made his heart ache in pain. He couldn't imagine a life without Blair in it, but maybe now he had to learn he mused to himself. Then just hours ago she had broken up with him, he knew this after he got an alert from Gossip Girl herself.

After the last couple of months of being back and forth, how did he know she was being sincere this time? Every time he sacrificed his own happiness for her, his heart just kept breaking more when she fell for someone else. Or at least, he thought she had. He decided he needed some kind of assurance that they were in it together this time before reuniting with Blair.

"I know Chuck, and I wish I could take that back. I was just scared of what might happen if I lost you again, so I-I went the easier route. But I don't love Dan the way he deserves, I love you," she responded as she put her hand on his, "I know I can't take this year back, but I want to start over with you. I want us to have a fresh start Chuck, to have a future with you. Because you have made me happier then I have ever been."

"Blair," just think about it until I get back, and if it's what you still want, then we'll talk," he said as he went to go find his uncle. He had to be sure this what she really wanted before jumping into things.

_**XOXO**_

Chuck and Jack headed to Monte Carlo to set into motion their plan against Bart. Jack would be a powerful asset for Chuck against Bart, even if the past he didn't trust him. Even still a part of him didn't fully trust Jack, even if he did save his life – twice. Bart took everything Chuck had built on his own, and everything Jack wanted.

Jack could see that something was on Chuck's mind, and he knew exactly what it was – Blair Waldorf. Blair had a way of getting into Chuck's head, and he knew as long as they were a part his mind would be somewhere else. He tapped Chuck on the shoulder, "Nephew of mine. What's on your mind?" he probed, but knew exactly where his head was at. "I need your complete focus."

"And you have it," he said, brushing off Jack's concern.

"Nephew, I know when your mind is somewhere else," he stated as if he could read Chuck's mind, "Let me guess, Blair Waldorf?"

"I appreciate your concern Jack, but Blair is the least of my problems right now," he said as he tried to change the subject at hand. The last thing he wanted to talk about was Blair to his Uncle.

"Chucky, I know the effect she has on you, and as long as you two aren't together, your mind will wonder somewhere else," he pointed out as he received a glare back from his Nephew.

"I don't want to talk about it. Me and Blair are over, for good this time," he roared at his Uncle. He just wanted to focus on the plan, and not on his love life. He knew his Uncle spoke the truth, being a part from Blair was harder than he had anticipated.

"If you'll excuse me, Nephew," he replied as he stepped away and dialed Blair's number.

He dialed Blair's number where she answered "Jack, to what do I owe this displeasure?"

"Well hello to you to gorgeous," he said with a grin. "Don't you want to know where my Nephew is?"

"Yes, but I'm not dumb enough to trust you," she pointed out, knowing that everything Jack helped with came with a price. "Why would you help me, or Chuck for that matter?"

"Relax sunshine, what Chuck is proposing is fine, a stake at Bass Industries when he regains control. As for helping you, I need my Nephew's head in the game if where going to take down Bart Bass, and I realized what will do that – you."

"And what do you want from me in return?" she asked, not buying he didn't want something in return.

"Blair, despite the differences between Chuck, me and you in the past, I'm not out to destroy you or him anymore. Especially since we have an enemy in common, now do you want Chuck's location or not?" he said, getting straight to the point.

Truth of the matter was that he didn't expect Blair to trust him with open arms given their history and all, but he did know that she would want Chuck back, and knew that she would put up with Jack if it meant getting back Chuck.

"Fine, where are you?" she finally conceded, knowing she had to find a way to win Chuck back, even if that meant taking Jack's word on it.

"Where at the Hotel De Paris in Monte Carlo?" he told her, "and Blair this makes us even," he added before hanging up.

_**XOXO**_

Jack and Chuck had headed to the blackjack table, with Chuck's ability to read people and Jack's ability to count cards, he knew they had an advantage. "Black Jack," the dealer announced.

"Where up three million" Jack stated, "two more and we'll be able to buy our way into the game that will help us really take down Bart Bass."

"Unless the pit boss doesn't make you for counting cards," he felt the need for pointing out. The last thing they needed was to be caught and kicked out of the casino for counting cards. Especially with their winning streak currently.

"Stay at 17," Jack demanded not wanting to go over.

Chuck knew he was right, the last thing they needed was to lose their winning streak, and lose their only way of taking down his father. He took a glass of scotch and noticed Blair standing right next to them in a red and gold dress.

"Is there a seat available?" she asked hopefully.

"Here take mine," Jack offered her, hoping his plan to reunite Chuck and Blair would work.

Blair then looked and turned to Jack, looking him in the eyes, "Thanks for the call," she said.

Jack nodded and walked away, leaving Chuck and Blair alone at the table.

"You say I always bet against you, but this time, I'm all in," she then looked at him. "I'll make you a deal Chuck. If I win this hand, we figure things out and we work together to take down Bart – together. But if I lose we walk away from each other for good and don't look back, deal?"

He nodded in response. Truth is he hoped she would win, he didn't know what he would do if he lost Blair for good, he thought he had lost her this year when she chose Dan. He knew that he was a bit harsh with her, but he had been devastated when she chose Dan over him, so he knew he had to agree to her terms, "I can get on board with that," he agreed.

They played their hand going all in, all or nothing. They had won the hand with a blackjack. Blair then turned to look at Chuck, "So, I guess we stick together Chuck," she pointed out, knowing that was the agreement.

She went in and kissed him, her lips crashing with his. For a moment he thought about pulling back, but the kiss had reignited something in him. Like it had ignited an old spark between them, so instead he pulled her closer to him and kissed her back deepening the kiss. His heart began to flutter with butterflies as her mouth began to cover his with passion.

"Why don't you say we go back to my place," he whispered into her ear seductively.

"I guess there can be some pleasure in that," she responds back seductively.

Moments later they enter Chuck's suite at the Hotel De Paris. Blair starts to kiss Chuck hungrily as he responds to the kiss with fiery passion. 

As Blair started kissing Chuck passionately, she undid the neck of his tux and continued kissing him. Chuck responded to her kiss and undid her dress revealing a black lace bra and panties they then made their way to the bed as they were lost in each other. Chuck began to kiss the nape of her neck, sucking on it hard.

She let out a soft moan in ecstasy. He then removed his tux leaving only his dress shirt on, but managed to break one of the objects in the Hotel room in the process. He then started kissing traces along her neck, she starting moaning his name in pleasure.

His hands then slid up her thigh, as Chuck tracing kisses along her neck. Chuck had then removed her black lace bra and started moving down her body and made his way to her panties.

Blair then removed Chuck's pants as she slid her hands down his boxer briefs stroking him gently. She could feel his hardness under his trousers. She then slid his trousers down and then went on top of Chuck as she made love to him.

Blair could feel the dampness of her wetness underneath the fabric of her panties. He then unhooked her panties where she was now completely naked. "Please, Chuck," she moaned.

Chuck stared into her eyes, "Yes, my love."

"I need you inside me," she panted.

"Your wish is my command," he said as he thrust inside of her.

"Oh my god," she moaned as she reached her climax and screamed out in pleasure of his thrusts., "do that again," she begged Chuck.

Being with Chuck again made her feel powerful and loved, with Dan he had always been so insecure about her past with Chuck and put her on a pedestal for it. When she knew that Dan still loved Serena deep down, same as she did with Chuck.

Chuck made her feel like an empress, like she was the most powerful woman in the world.

Nate had always been too interested in Serena to give her a real chance. She felt like the only reason they stayed together for as long as they did was because their parents grew up together, and practically arranged their relationship.

Louis cared more about his title than he did about his relationship to Blair. Every aspect of their relationship had been controlled by Sophie, and Louis did whatever it took to please her.

Chuck on the other hand only had one mission. To make her happy, even at the expense of his own happiness, both financially and emotionally. Chuck basically gave up the entire Bass fortune for her divorce, so that she could be entitled to choose who she wanted to be with. She knew she should have chosen Chuck, but she went with the safer option.

She remembered how safe and secure she felt with Dan, and maybe that's why it had been easier to date him over the love of her life Chuck. She knew Dan couldn't really ever hurt her as Chuck had in the past, because she didn't love him as she did Chuck. With Dan it was more a friendship with benefits, but her heart just wasn't in it.

She convinced herself that she could love Dan in time, but she never really did. Dan had made her feel secure sure, but they didn't have the same profound bond that she did with Chuck or the same passion. It lacked the spark she had with Chuck, and she now knew that it would never be as deep as a love as she had with the love of her life.

With Chuck she had felt so exposed and vulnerable. She felt as if the world was watching her every move. Chuck had devastated her and caused her so much pain, she didn't know if she would survive if she went through that again and lost Chuck for good. However as she started to live in the Dan façade she started to realize the pain of not having Chuck in her life was far more painful to endure then she could have thought possible. Chuck would always be her great love and the right love – even if it took her some time to realize it.

Chuck had made every effort to reform himself, and she realized that he had done it for himself, and so that she could be worthy of his love. He was willing to raise her unborn child as his own, but after she lost her child she had pushed Chuck away. She could see the hurt in his eyes. She just couldn't face the fact of losing Chuck all over again or the pain losing him would cost her.

"What's the rush, we got all the time in the world," he said with a laid back tone, as if nothing else mattered at that moment but being in her embrace.

"Chuck," she began. She knew they couldn't hold off their conversation any longer, they needed to talk if they were ever going to make it work this time, as they promised each other. She stroked his arm, "We need to talk," she said getting straight to the point and not wanting to waste anymore time.

"You didn't seem to want to talk just moments ago," he pointed out half joking. He also knew she was right and that they couldn't hold off any longer.

"That's true. It's been awhile since we've been together like that," she conceded. It had been so long since they had made love like that, so she had lost track of time and just thought with her heart instead of her brain. But they needed to get it over with and have the talk so that they could heal old wounds. "But we can't hold off any longer, we need to talk about us, before we move forward with our relationship.

Chuck sighed, he knew she had been right. He didn't want to face the reality of their situation, he just wanted to make love to her and forget about their problems. He wanted to be with her forever, he loved her more than anyone he had ever been with, and didn't want to lose her again.

"Why Dan? He asked.

Blair wasn't surprised he had asked her that, she was expecting it. "He was…simpler, lighter. He made me feel safe and secure, but I didn't have as profound of a bond with him as I do with you," she started to explain to him, "being with him was easier because I knew he could never hurt me, even if he betrayed me. Because I don't love him. With you if I ever lost you again, it would devastate me."

Chuck had known how much he had hurt Blair in the past, and it hurt him knowing he was the source of her pain. It's why he went to therapy. He wanted to be a better man for Blair, and for himself. Even after he had changed he hoped Blair would finally be ready for him, but clearly she hadn't been he thought sadly. "I can never express how sorry I am about what I've done in the past Blair, but I want to start over with you if you're ready," he asked Blair, hoping she felt the same way.

"I forgive you Chuck, I didn't want to lose you all over again. The pain of that, I would never be able to recover again. You have made me happier than I have ever been, I need you to know that," she pleads to him, "I would love nothing more than to start over with you again."

Chuck feel a flutter in his stomach, those butterflies that have been the cause for his happiness. He then proceeded to get dressed as did Blair. After a few moments he reached into his pocket revealing a black velvet box sporting the Harry Winston engagement ring.

Blair is shocked to see he still has it, she thought he had returned it, "I don't understand Chuck, I thought you returned it to Harry Winston?" she asked with a confused look.

He only needed her insurance that she wanted to be with him, and would go all in. That she was in it to win it, risk it all. He now knew that she did, and now he knew if they stuck together, they would be able to defeat Bart once and for all.

"I did, they kept in a vault. When my father stopped by there to bring something for Lily, he spotted the engagement ring and returned it to me," chuck explains to her, "It was a test for my father to see if I was ready to let you go and be man enough to run Bass Industries. I failed of course, and I know my father will see me of more of a disappointment after this, but I don't care. I just want to be with you, and I don't care if it cost me Bass Industries. Blair Cornelia Waldorf, will you marry me?"

_**To be Continued**_

_A/N: So this is a new story I am working on along with love makes everything simple. It will start with the direction they did with canon, obviously with changes. For example Dan and Serena never have sex while he was still with Blair in my version, but as I go further into the story, it will go further into AU. Bart's storyline is going to be quite different from canon season 6. This will be kind of a season 6 AU. Tell me what you think and if I should continue. What do you think Blair's answer will be to Chuck's proposal? And what about Dan and Serena, do you think they can mend their relationship after the Dair fiasco? I am not going to rush them like in canon, but if and how they get together, will be up in the air. Let me know what you would like to see happen, or what your theories are. I would love to hear them._


End file.
